


Need

by sal_si_puedes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, The Old Guard Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: Sometimes, their need for each other becomes overwhelming, and they can never be sure when and where it’s going to happen. It’s almost instant when it hits, it’s violent, and it allows nothing else to exist next to it, next tothem.Written as a fill for this prompt onThe Old Guard Kink Meme:Joe and Nicky still regularly get completely overwhelmed by their need for each other and end up just rubbing against each other in desperation.Or anything with Joe, Nicky and frottage, really.This is nothing but smut. Okay, maybe porn, too. But that’s it. What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe/Nicky
Comments: 36
Kudos: 302





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point of time before Nile joins the team.

Sometimes, their need for each other becomes overwhelming, and they can never be sure when and where it’s going to happen. It’s almost instant when it hits, it’s violent, and it allows nothing else to exist next to it, next to _them_.

There’s nothing they can do against it, not really, and if there is, it doesn’t help for long; there’s no way to resist it in the end. Eventually, all they can do is succumb to a need rooted so deep inside of them it consumes everything else, everything else they may have been outside of this, everything else there is.

It’s all or nothing then, all and _everything_ , really, and the longer they manage to fight the urge to just _be_ , the tighter its grip on them gets, the more demanding it becomes. 

They know that, of course, and even though it’s almost always a very sudden onset, they know the signs by now, after almost a millennium. So, what they do is try to get away from the others, from anyone, really, as soon as it starts, which is not always entirely possible, but most of the time they manage somehow, at least a little.

The others know as well, of course, Booker and Andy. Of course, they do, and if it’s too strong, if Joe and Nicky can’t get away in time or when there is no place for them to go, they try to give them as much privacy as possible. 

They’re just half an hour away from their motel this time, but there’s no way they’re going to make it there before their need for each other becomes too overwhelming. 

Joe’s driving, and Nicky is riding shotgun, and they’ve been exchanging looks for at least fifteen minutes, shifting in their seats until Booker groans in the back of the car, and Andy sighs. 

“Pull over,” she says and nods at the exit right ahead of them. “You’re—There’s a gas station right after this exit. They have a restroom.”

“Shit,” Nicky hisses. He had hoped they’d make it to the motel, but he realizes Andy is right. They’re not going to make it this time.

This time, they barely make it into the restroom at that gas station in the middle of Nowhere, Iowa, breathless and impossibly, achingly hard. The door slams shut behind them, and Joe has Nicky pinned against it the second it does.

Booker and Andy are standing guard outside, and they will stay there for as long as it may take. They know exactly what is happening on the other side of the door, and when it’s over, both Joe and Nicky will feel embarrassed about it, but now there is no room for something like that, there is no room for anything else but for this, as a matter of fact.

Joe is hard and Nicky is hard, and when Joe shoves his left knee between Nicky’s legs and pushes _forward_ , Nicky’s arousal spikes almost to the point of breaking, and he sees white, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his fingers become iron clamps around Joe’s upper arms. Joe is exactly the same, and he moans into Nicky’s mouth as be presses against Nicky harder, his cock throbbing with need, and the echo of Nicky’s pulsing desire makes them both groan and their hips jerk.

Nicky curses, and Joe catches Nicky’s lower lip between his teeth and bites down for a second before he lets go of it again, desperate to taste the drop that pools at the cut before the cut closes again. He fucks Nicky’s mouth with his tongue, open-mouthed and almost dying from thirst. He wants to tear Nicky’s clothes off, but he can’t let go of Nicky’s face, he can’t stop cupping Nicky’s jaws and rolling his hips, not even for one second.

“Can we—” Nicky gasps, his voice raw with desire, even though he already knows they can’t. “Fuck—” His hips jerk against Joe’s, and his fingers dig into the muscles of Joe’s arms so hard they threaten to cramp. “Need—God— _Fuck_ — _Need_ —”

Joe doesn’t even have words anymore. Nicky being this incoherent is such an additional turn-on, and all he can do is growl and moan and rut against Nicky, his ever-growing need pooling in his groin like white-hot iron. “Can’t—” he manages to grunt, letting go of Nicky’s face for a second, desperate to give Nicky what he thinks Nicky has asked for, but when Nicky raises his leg a little, pushing it against his achingly hard cock _just so_ , Joe draws in a sharp, desperate breath and cups Nicky’s face again, crushing their mouths together once more.

They’re both completely out of breath now, their clothes are soaked in sweat, and their hearts are beating out of their chests. Their bodies have completely taken over now; they are grinding against each other helplessly as their all-consuming desire increases even more.

The need for climax becomes paramount, and just one more thrust, one, two, three, and they pant their release against each other’s skin, their whole bodies shaking with it as they spill themselves white and hot and blindingly painful, soaking their clothes with their spend as they keep coming, coming, _coming_ for what seems like forever.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Nicky mouths against Joe’s pulse point when he can form words again, his over-sensitized cock still twitching in his jeans. When Joe turns his head and makes their lips meet, he drinks Joe’s need from his lips like a life-saving sip of water in the middle of the desert. His knees feel weak, and his entire body is shaking with the ebbing waves of his orgasm. When Joe deepens the kiss after a couple of seconds, they both know this is not over yet. For a second, his hands fly to Joe’s crotch, and they even start to pull at Joe’s belt, but the way Joe shakes his head into their kiss tells Nicky that they won’t make it out of their clothes this time either.

Nicky’s knees threaten to give in, but Joe catches him before he can fall, and the friction that causes between their bodies make them both moan.

“Fuck,” Joe groans and grinds his hips against Nicky’s once more, and Nicky staggers, clutching at Joe’s shirt. This is when his knees do give in, and he lets himself sink to the floor, dragging Joe with him, pulling him on top of him. He opens his legs so Joe can slot one of his between them, and his back arches.

“More—” Nicky gasps, bucking his hips, his cock still hard and aching between their bodies, and Joe answers with a roll of his hips and a guttural sound that makes Nicky see stars. Nicky’s hands find their way to Joe’s ass, and he pulls Joe against him, his fingers digging into Joe’s cheeks _hard_. “Oh god— _Please—_ ”

Their need increases with every move of their bodies, with every breath and with every beat of their hearts. Joe _devours_ Nicky with his mouth and with his hands, and the sensation of his cock sliding against his come-soaked clothes is almost as intoxicating as the taste of Nicky’s sweat, of Nicky’s skin where his throat meets his shoulder. He’s going to come again, soon, very soon, and so is Nicky.

“Nicky,” he pants, breathless and raw. “Nicky… _Nicolò_ —” He’s rutting against Nicky in helpless desperation, unable to stop, unable to think, the need to push Nicky over the edge becoming everything there is. He’s blind with that need, and the sounds Nicky makes, his hips fucking back against Joe’s erratic thrusts, fill him to the brim. The all-consuming need to overflow is what controls him now, and Nicky is just the same.

The second time they come is different from the first, less sharp, yet even more poignant. It spreads from their cocks and their groins through their entire systems, to everywhere inside of them, and it culminates where they touch. 

Nicky is shaking through his climax, letting it wash through him again and again, unable to do anything but let it happen, and when Joe’s arousal crests at the same time as Nicky’s, it feels almost as if he’s going to be sick, but it’s just moans and shreds of mumbled words that fall from his mouth, slurred shards of want and need and a name and a futile try to tell Nicky how he can feel him spending himself against him and how this is so, so good. 

It lasts even longer this time, and when it’s finally over, Joe collapses on top of Nicky, his face buried against Nicky’s throat. He can feel Nicky’s hands moving to the small of his back, Nicky’s chest rising and falling still so very rapidly, and Nicky’s lips forming voiceless words against his hair.

Their groins are warm and sticky, and when Nicky shifts just the slightest bit, it almost hurts to be connected like this. 

“You’re incredible,” Joe murmurs, letting his tongue dart out and run over Nicky’s salty skin.

“God,” Nicky gasps, when he’s caught his breath a little as well. He draws a deep, shaky breath and shakes his head. “How’s this even possible?”

“You say that every time,” Joe kisses against Nicky’s throat, and Nicky shakes his head again. 

“We should—”

“Yeah,” Joe groans and gathers himself. He raises his head and slides his lips over Nicky’s one last time. “We should.” He scrambles to his feet, his muscles still singing with overwhelming release. For a moment he just looks down at Nicky, who’s lying there, eyes closed and one hand resting on his chest. His jeans are soaked with come, and his lips are swollen and red, almost purple. When Nicky’s eyes flutter open, he holds out his hand and helps Nicky to his feet as well.

Nicky bites his lips and their eyes meet.

“Come here,” Joe murmurs softly and pulls Nicky into his arms. Nicky fits against him perfectly, and Joe buries his nose in Nicky’s hair. He can hear how Nicky inhales shakily and then holds his breath. He hums gently, and when Nicky’s hips flex against his, he knows Nicky is blushing even though he can’t see his face.

“Again?” He asks, and it takes Nicky a couple of moments to nod against Joe’s shoulder. Joe moans. It’s only then he notices that he’s still hard as well, and a pulsing heat spreads through his entire body. “Yeah,” he breathes, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Again…”

Their hips begin to roll slowly, languidly, and Joe hums again when Nicky gasps. “Do you want me to—” he asks, letting his hands wander from Nicky’s back to his sides. He thinks he’d be able to get them out of their clothes this time, but Nicky shakes his head.

“’s good,” Nicky murmurs, and his fingers curl at the nape of Joe’s neck. “Feels good, like this…”

Joe nods and wraps his arms around Nicky again, resting his left hand on Nicky’s ass and his right on the small of his back. His hums are echoed by Nicky’s moans and gasps as they grind against each other in tantalizingly slow waves. Their bodies feel like one single climax now, humming with need and satisfaction at the same time. The culmination is inevitable, and it’s not going to take more than this this time, nothing more than those slow, agonizing waves, so they simply ride it out, holding each other close.

“Hmmm,” Joe hums, and his fingers curl lightly, his body ready to let go. “I’m so close,” he murmurs, nosing at Nicky’s temple. “I want to come…”

“Yeah,” Nicky moans, nodding, and for a second his hips lose their rhythm. “Yeah, I want—” He swallows around the rest of the sentence, and Joe’s stomach lurches. He can feel Nicky’s climax before it hits, and that pushes him over the edge a third time.

They spill themselves again, letting their bodies surrender to what they need most. They’re constantly moaning while they’re coming, their entire beings so attuned to each other they don’t only feel their own release but the other’s as well, and even more. 

When they’re not coming anymore, and it’s nearly impossible to tell when that is, when their climax ebbs, since it’s everywhere, every _thing_ , they stay like this for a while, until they can move again. They withdraw a little, letting their foreheads touch, not yet able to open their eyes. They breathe together until Nicky finally nods.

“We should get cleaned up,” he whispers, and Joe winces a little at the tone in his voice. “The others are waiting.”

“Nicolò,” Joe says as gently as he’s able to, and he cups Nicky’s face and opens his eyes. 

Nicky is biting his lips, and there’s a new blush spreading on his face. 

“Nicolò,” Joe says again, letting his thumb brush over Nicky’s cheek and then over his lips. “They know. They understand.”

When Nicky’s eyes open and their gazes meet, there is so much longing in Nicky’s eyes it makes Joe’s heart constrict. “It’s okay,” he says, brushing over Nicky’s lips again. “We’re okay.”

Nicky nods. “Yeah,” he says, placing a soft kiss on Joe’s thumb. “I know. Thank you.”

Joe’s lips curl in a faint smile that turns into a grin, and he reaches up and ruffles Nicky’s hair. “You know I needed this just as much,” he says, and he knows that the look in his eyes doesn’t quite match his grin. “If not more.”

Nicky nods again, and then they clean themselves up as good as they can before they leave the restroom.

Andy and Booker are waiting by the car, and when they hear Joe and Nicky approaching, Andy looks up and nods. 

Joe tosses her the keys and places a hand on the small of Nicky’s back. “You drive,” he says, and Andy nods again. Then she and Booker get in the front of the car, Joe and Nicky settle into the back, and Joe wraps his arm around Nicky’s shoulder, pulling him against his. 

“Sorry,” Nicky says quietly, and Booker snorts.

“Was it good, at least?” Andy asks, and Nicky chuckles, closing his eyes. 

“You have no idea,” Joe says, and Nicky can feel him smiling as he slowly drifts of. 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](https://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - come and say "Hi!"! :)


End file.
